honestly
by kristy87
Summary: Sara is the decoy in an FBI operation, there is something Grissom wants to tell her, but he doesn't know when. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Grissom and Sara : (

AN: I just needed to write something like this. I hope you like it, I really liked writing this so I hope that you will enjoy reading...oh and btw, one year since I posted my first story here :)

Teaser: 

His heart was beating hard in his chest, he wished that Sara would not be the decoy, he wished that Sara would not stay in this motel room until a killer would show up there with the intention to make her his next victim...

So now the guys knew where she was and she only needed to wait. Grissom really hated it to see how she was lying on the bed, stretched out…_like meat on a sideboard_.

* * *

**honestly**

His hand was on her back when he lead her into the dark space between the two buildings of the motel. She knew she should be scared but she wasn't, her blood was filled up with adrenaline to the limit and there was really nothing that could convince her of not being the decoy in this operation.

He stopped and then took a deep breath. It was too dark to really see anything, he whished he could see her face but it was impossible. God if he could only see her smile or her eyes… he wished he could talk with her at someplace with better illumination, but he couldn't talk with her in-front of all the FBI agents. What he had to tell her was way too private to say it in-front of the others. But before he could speak up she broke the silence. "Griss I know you don't want me to do this."

"I wont manage to convince you, will I?" Maybe he should not tell her now. He had spent years with denying and way too much time with waiting for the right moment to confess. This was not the right moment. He knew that the right moment had passed by long ago. But she needed to know, he needed her to know. What if something would happen to her tonight? What if she wouldn't get out of that motel room anymore? She would never know what he felt if something should happen. But when he would tell her… wouldn't this conjure up that something would happen to her tonight? Maybe he should wait until they had caught that guy. Maybe he should wait until she was out in the car with him again.

Slowly her eyes got used to the darkness. "It will be alright." She said softly, not really knowing what to do. She could see how worried he was and she could feel that there was something that he wanted to say, wanted to do. She knew that he would not do it, that was what always happened. How often had she felt the tension between them rising up to the unbearable, so unbearable that only a hot, relentless, demanding and merciless kiss could have relieved it? And how often had he turned away, found an excuse, told her that he couldn't do it, that he didn't know what to do?

"I'll be watching what happens all the time, as soon as we know that, whomever will show up here, is the guy we're searching for, we'll get you out of there." And if this guy would only try touch her he would kill him with his bare hands!

"I know." She gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry…what can happen? I mean he will knock on the door, I will let him in and as soon as he gets too close to me we know that with a ninety-nine percent chance he is our guy. The FBI will get in and arrest him and that's it. We'll finally get our warrant and we can get his DNA, then we can prove that he killed the women. Everything will be alright."

"God Sara I hope that you are right." Suddenly he brushed his hand over her cheek. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. His heart was beating hard in his chest, he wished that Sara would not be the decoy, he wished that Sara would not stay in this motel room until a killer would show up there with the intention to make her his next victim.

"Wish me luck." She whispered and wanted to turn away. But suddenly his hand held her and he pressed his lips on the top of her head. She couldn't really feel anything of his lips, but his hot breath managed to get through the barricade of hair and thousands of little sensations ran through her body. Her knees turned to jelly and she felt like she might loose conscience for a moment. She had not expected this to happen, and she had not expected that it could ever throw her off the track like this.

He pulled away from her, realizing what he had done. It was weird, because he did not at all regret it. In fact he wanted nothing more than to feel her so close to him again. He wanted to kiss her again, but this time not only on the top of her head, although he had to admit that the scent of her hair was incredibly inviting. "Good luck." He whispered softly, releasing her from his hand

With a soft smile on her lips she left and entered the motel room that the FBI had booked for her, using a wrong name. Not really knowing what to do until the guy would eventually show up she sat down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Grissom went over to the van on the parking lot and entered it, taking seat next to the case-leading FBI agent. Seeing Sara through the hidden cameras let his chest tighten, now he wished that he would have told her what he had planned to tell her. But now it was too late…

"Hey Griss could my job be like this more often? Lying on the bed and watching TV?" He heard her voice through the small microphones that were placed all over the room.

She looked cute in the black sweatpants and white spaghetti-top, but he definitely preferred her wearing a lab coat and in the lab instead of in danger in a motel room.

Seven women had been killed by an unknown man in the last two weeks. After the 5th murder the FBI had taken over the case and asked Sara to be the decoy in their operation. The victims had all been in her age, brunette and tall. All of them had been found dead in their motel rooms and had been searching for an apartment in Las Vegas. Soon they had found out that all these seven women had visited the same four apartments in the last two weeks and except for their outward appearance these were the only similarities they had. It would have been easier when the apartments would have been held by the same estate agencies, but they weren't. So Sara had to make appointments with all the four different realtors, she had visited the apartments and then had told the realtors that she was staying at this motel at the moment. She had told them her room number and had told them to contact her when she could get the apartment.

So now the guys knew where she was and she only needed to wait. Grissom really hated it to see how she was lying on the bed, stretched out…_like meat on a sideboard_.

It took several hours until someone showed up at the door of her room. Grissom held his breath. So it had worked to lure the killer to the motel. He saw how Sara winced when she heard the knocks on the door.

She slowly left the bed and hesitantly walked over to it. Before she opened it she took a deep breath, her hands were shaking and now she got nervous.

She wished that Grissom would be there. She knew that he was watching but that did not really help. The cold doorknob felt hot in her hand. Opening the door only a bit she immediately recognized him. It was the realtor of the third apartment, a greasy guy… from the beginning on she had suspected him to be the serial killer.

"Hey." His voice was low and it sent a cold shower down her spine.

"Hi." She answered with shaking voice, digging her fingers into the door.

"I would like to talk about the apartment with you." He entered without any invitation, pushing her back into the room.

Grissom jumped up, throwing an asking look at the FBI agent who did not make any attempt to move. "We don't have anything yet." The man told him with calm voice and now Grissom's blood began to boil. Who did this guy think he was?

Sara tried to remain calm. The realtor walked through the room for a moment, glancing into the bathroom for a second, then he turned back to Sara. "Nice room you have here."

She faked a smile. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that he wouldn't see how nervous she was.

He let himself drop down on the bed. "Nice bed…"

"…uhm… didn't you come here to talk about the apartment with me?" Sara asked with a naive voice.

"I was more thinking about talking about what you would do to get the apartment." His voice was still low but now mixed with arousal.

Sara swallowed hard. "I'm not going to do anything for it. Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" he stood up and walked over to Sara.

She moved backwards until she hit the wall with her back. Her whole body was shaking. Why didn't anybody come to help her? Where was Grissom?

The man pinned her against the wall with his body. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, it was as if her throat was cord up. She wanted to fight, to defense herself, but she knew that for him this would only be a turn on. "I am the last guy you will see, baby." He whispered, pressing his lips on her neck.

Now this was enough for Grissom. He flounced out of the van and ran over to Sara's room. Pushing the door open with all his power, he immediately grabbed the guy and pushed him away from Sara, then he pressed him against the wall. With his one hand he twisted the man's arm to his back, with the other he grabbed his collar.

Everything happened so fast, Sara didn't really realize what went on. She was still leaning against the wall, trying to win back control over her breathing. The FBI agents finally entered and one of them grabbed the suspect, figuratively peeling him off the wall…

Grissom was thankful that someone else took over the suspect, he slowly walked over to Sara, not knowing if she was maybe mad at him because it had taken so long until he had entered to save her.

Sara had finally gained back control over herself, when she saw Grissom she was relieved, but she didn't make any attempt to walk over to him. She wanted to wait for him to come over to her. And gladly he did.

She could see in his eyes how scared he had been, probably more than she had been during the whole operation. Grissom stopped caring about the people around them, he pulled her into his arms and pressed her close to his chest.

Feeling his arms around her shoulders she completely relaxed, all the fear she had felt was gone, now she was safe. She slowly slipped her arms around his chest, after a moment she ran her hands over his back and then let them rest on his shoulders, pressing herself closer to him.

He ran a hand though her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. "You okay?" He asked whispering.

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice was soft. "Yes I'm okay."

"We're ready to leave now." One of the agents told them.

Grissom turned his face to him for a moment. "Okay." He told him and then turned his attention back to Sara. "Let's go Honey." He whispered into her ear.

A smile flashed over her lips, hearing him call her 'Honey' let her heart jump. Snuggling herself against his chest she let him lead her out of the room and to his car.

Only there they separated from each other. But as soon as they both were sitting in their seats he reached out for her hand and squeezed it softly after their fingers had entwined with each other.

Grissom sighed loudly, then turned to face her. "I'm so glad that…I mean, you're really okay, are you?"

Sara smiled at him, with the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her lips. "Yes I am okay."

Relieved he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. His eyes never left her face and he watched with pleasure how her smile turned brighter and brighter. Then his hand softly loosened from hers, but she did not withdraw it, she softly ran her fingers over his beard, her finger tips slightly caressing the skin of his cheeks. Then she caressed his bottom lip with her thumb and slowly traced its contour.

"I love you." The words came out so much easier than he had thought. And he did not feel tensed, like he had expected, no he felt relieved, because she finally knew, because this was something he could never take back. The words were said and honestly meant. Never in his life he had meant something so serious.

She was holding her breath and swallowed hard. She had definitely not expected this sudden honesty. Her hands began to shake but she just did not want to let go of his cheek. Although she did not want him to know how nervous she was right now, she was glad when he reached up for her hand and caressed it. "I love you too." She whispered with an insecure smile on her lips.

They remained like this for a long time, smiling at each other, holding hands and simply enjoying being together, because for the first time they had both been completely honest with each other. No lies, no pretends, no denied feelings. Just true love.

* * *

THE END

I hope you liked it : ) feel free to tell me what you liked and did not like: )


End file.
